


Happy Ending

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Regulus muses on his life and future.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black & Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Challenges [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Happy Ending

Regulus grimaced at the stale scent of Firewhiskey and cigarettes permeating his room. Too tired to even move, he didn't air out the room as he stood on shaky feet and made his way downstairs.

Ignoring his two best friends, who stood in the doorway watching him, Regulus quietly hobbled into the kitchen and poured himself some strong coffee.

Silent, Rabastan and Barty sat down opposite him, staring at him as if he were about to break. It was the truth, though. Regulus stared at the tabletop; the only sounds that could be heard in the room were of his harsh breathing.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Rabastan shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. The sound echoed through the room, but Regulus still didn't look at him. The tension only seemed to grow in the room by the second.

Barty placed his forearms on the table and leaned forward, his eyes dark with worry and concern. "This isn't healthy, mate," he started.

Regulus didn't reply, his eyes now trained on the Daily Prophet lying on the edge of the table. In the corner, the announcement of the young Potter heir's wedding to a Miss Lily Evans caught his attention, causing his stomach to revolt at the sight of the pretty couple laughing as they swayed in each other's arms.

"You can't live like this, Reg," Rabastan said, reaching out to place his hand on Regulus' forearm. "You have to move on from _him."_

"I'm fine," Regulus whispered, sounding the exact opposite of fine. His hands shook as he poured another cup of coffee for himself and chugged it down. The pain of scalding his tongue was nothing compared to the heartbreak he was going through.

"You're not fine," Barty argued, motioning to the mess around them.

Regulus' magic hadn't had an outlet in the past few weeks, and it had resulted in the damages to the dingy flat he lived in. Regulus had given up everything—his family, his fortune—for _him,_ and how had _he_ repaid him? By choosing that redheaded witch over him? And for what? Just because she was his friend and didn't have anyone else to go to in the wizarding world after her parents died?

Regulus had never really loathed anyone before, but he had developed a deep-seated rage, which was only directed at one Lily Evans… No, now, she was Lily _Potter._ He should have been the one dancing with _him—_ not that vile woman _._

Sure, everyone thought she was innocent, but Regulus knew she was nothing more than a homewrecker. A man-stealer. And Regulus would never forgive her, for he didn't get the happy ending _he_ had promised him.

And now, they would live their lives. But not together as _he_ had once promised Regulus.


End file.
